A bloo goodbye
by Zirta
Summary: Short story about Mac leaving town to go to Harvard. Will he also leave Bloo behind?


**A bloo goodbye**

By ziRta

_Prologue_

Holding his breath, Mac rang the doorbell of the 1123 of Wilson st., the same place he had visited every single day for the last ten years. Foster's home for imaginary friends.

Frankie opened the door, looking anxiously at him. Mac managed a nervous smile at her and peeked inside; everyone was there, holding their breath as well. Mac looked down, then up and finally broke the news:

-I'm in! I'M IN!

The celebration that followed was full of joy, jumps and hugs. But after the initial euphoria had faded, Mac realized that his best friend wasn't there. Frankie sighed and took him by the arm, upstairs.

-He… well, you know Bloo, Mac… he's been nervous since you sent your college applications… Talk to him.- and pushed him lightly inside the room. Bloo was sitting at the windows still, not really looking at the outside. Mac shrugged his shoulders, pocketed his hands and sat next to him.

-Hey, mate, I—

-I HEARD, Mac, I'm not deaf.- Bloo's voice was devoid of his usual sarcasm. He turned to face the boy -no, the young man- who created him fifteen years ago and cracked a half, sincere smile. –Congratulations. I knew you'd make it. You're the best.

-No, you're the best… I wouldn't have made it without you, Bloo.- Mac began. –I've learned more here at Foster's than at school. I—

-You can keep learning! You can keep coming! – Bloo jumped, in a sudden realization.

-Bloo…

-Or I could go with you, since you wouldn't live with your family anymore! Harvard, here we come! Just IMAGINE! We'd rule our own fraternity and then--

-Bloo…

-Don't say it. – Bloo winced, closing his eyes and walking away.

-But Bloo--

-Don't say it! I don't wanna hear it! –Bloo put his hands where his ears would be and started running in circles. –Lalalalalalala!

-Bloo… Bloo! BLOO!- Mac ran after him, almost tripping with the carpet and finally caught him with both hands. Bloo didn't resist when Mac held him.

-I can't take you with me… I… oh god… -Mac swiped a tear with his arm. His voice grew hoarse. –I-I'm s-sorry, Bloo…

They stayed like that for some time, until the silence was broken with a soft knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply, Frankie and Mr. Herriman entered the room. The rabbit cleared his throat and spoke to the pair.

-Miss Foster has informed me about your admission and upcoming entrance to Harvard, young Mac. I'm delighted with this excellent step in your learning curve, you will do most—

The redhead elbowed him, hard. –Ow… Well… It is of my understanding that this college is far from here, so you are leaving this town, am I correct?

-Yes, sir. – Mac had risen himself from the floor, out of respect. Bloo stayed on the carpet, not looking at anyone. Mr. Herriman continued his speech.

-All right. You are aware of the rules of this house and the unique exception you were granted ten years ago. Exception, may I say—

-You… stupid… insensitive rabbit!- Frankie exploded; her cheeks were flaming red, as her hair. –He knows! They KNOW! Can't you see? It's so unfair! Oooh, if my granny were alive, she, she—

-She would agree with what I have to say, if you'll let me finish, Miss Frances.- Mac could almost swear he heard an inflection of sadness in Mr. Herriman's voice. –Madame Foster… she let Mr. Blooregard stay here as long as young Mac would visit him everyday. Since that won't be possible from now on, this condition has to be… amended.

-What? – Mac and Frankie yelled at the same time. Bloo just looked up at Mr. Herriman, hopeful…

-Mr. Blooregard Q. Kazoo will stay at Foster's home as long as his creator visits him at the end of his school terms and keeps in touch. If these conditions aren't fulfilled, we'll assume our guest is free to choose a new home if the opportunity arises--

Mac and Bloo gaped at the rabbit with total disbelief; Frankie was shocked as well… Mr. Herriman had grown more tolerant since Madame Foster's demise, it seemed…

-If you both agree, this is all I've got to say about this matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to my office--

-WoooHOO!- Mac jumped and crushed Mr. Herriman in a bear hug. –Thank you, thank you Mr. Herriman! I-I will come back! I will! I promise I'll be back!

-Did you hear that, Bloo?- Frankie was radiant. –You're staying! Mac will come to Foster's twice a year! For you!

-I HEARD, Frankie. I'm not deaf.- Bloo smiled. –Tough luck, eh? Thought you were getting rid of me this soon, EH? HA! I knew it from the beginning…

To be continued…

**Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends** © Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network. This fanfiction is written for fun and not for profit. Please don't sue me, I'm mexican (LOL).


End file.
